1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery. Particularly, the described technology relates to a rechargeable battery including a cap plate and an insulation case with an improved combination structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
The rechargeable battery repeatedly performs charging and discharging, unlike the primary battery. A low-capacity rechargeable battery is used in small and portable electronic devices, such as a mobile phone, a laptop computer, and a camcorder; and a high-capacity rechargeable battery is used as a power source for driving a motor in an electric bicycle, a scooter, an electric vehicle, and a fork lift.
A rechargeable battery includes an electrode assembly formed by spirally winding a positive electrode and a negative electrode stacked with a separator interposed therebetween in a jellyroll form, a case configured to receive the electrode assembly and an electrolyte solution, a cap plate configured to seal an opening at the top of the case, an electrode terminal installed in the cap plate and electrically coupled to the electrode assembly, and an insulation case located between the electrode assembly and the cap plate.
Further, the electrode assembly includes a positive lead tab connected to the positive electrode and a negative lead tab connected to the negative electrode.
The positive lead tab and the negative lead tab of the electrode assembly are passed through the insulation case and are coupled to the cap plate and the electrode terminal, respectively. Further, a space between the electrode terminal and the cap plate is insulated with an insulation member.
Therefore, a space for installing the positive lead tab, the negative lead tab, the electrode terminal, and the insulation member is needed between the cap plate and the insulation case.
Further, the electrolyte solution is supplied to the case through an electrolyte injection opening that is formed in the cap plate for sealing the opening of the case.
In this instance, the electrolyte solution is passed through the space in which the positive lead tab, the negative lead tab, the electrode terminal, and the insulation member are installed between the cap plate and the insulation case. The electrolyte solution is further passed through the electrolyte solution hole in which the insulation case is formed, and is then supplied inside the case in which the electrode assembly is installed.
Therefore, a time for supplying the electrolyte solution to the electrode assembly may be prolonged and the electrode assembly may be insufficiently impregnated by the electrolyte solution.
Also, as the space in which the positive lead tab, the negative lead tab, the electrode terminal, and the insulation member are installed becomes larger, the size of the electrode assembly is reduced, thereby restricting the capacity of the rechargeable battery.
The above information is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.